


Porażka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean odniósł w życiu wiele porażek. Jednej nigdy nie będzie żałował.Tekst na temat 23 (porażka) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. (Swoją drogą - pierwsze drabble w tej edycji ^^").





	

Czasem Dean uważał swoje życie za niekończące się pasmo porażek. Sytuacje, w których popełnił błąd i przez to doprowadził do nieciekawego rozwoju wypadków, wymieniać można było bez końca.

A jeśli akurat udawało mu się naprawić swoje błędy, to przy tym odnosił kilkanaście mniejszych porażek, a po chwili znów psuł wszystko doszczętnie i wracał do punktu życia.

Była jednak jedna porażka, której Dean nie byłby w stanie żałować.

Nigdy nie udało mu się nauczyć Castiela tego, by nie naruszał jego przestrzeni osobistej. I nie mógłby być bardziej wdzięcznym, czując owinięte wokół swojej talii ręce i cichy szept wyznania miłości we włosach.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
